deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Five-0
The series covers the actions of a small special state task force created by the Governor of Hawaii to investigate serious crimes throughout the Islands, as Hawaii does not have a conventional State Police Force. The team is headed by Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, USNR as it investigates crimes ranging from terrorism to kidnapping. McGarrett chooses as his partner Honolulu PD Detective Danny Williams. He fills out the team by selecting Chin Ho Kelly, and Chin's cousin, a rookie HPD cop named Kono Kalakaua. The task force does not follow the normal chain of command, and instead reports directly to the Governor's office. Each episode typically begins with a crime being committed or a body being discovered (although in one episode the team was assigned to provide protection for a foreign dignitary), and assignment of the subsequent criminal investigation to the unit by either the governor herself or her representative. The task force uses the authority of the governor's office to gain access to crime scenes and investigations involving the Honolulu Police Department (HPD) when they cross paths. To assist them in their investigations, the team is granted immunity from prosecution for actions committed in the line-of-duty. The main story arc set up in the pilot episode, revolves around the murder of McGarrett's father and his father's ongoing investigation of a corruption case even after retiring from the HPD. After the terrorist responsible for his father's murder is apprehended, a mysterious figure interrogates him about Steve's investigation into his father's old cases. This figure is later revealed to be Wo Fat, a criminal with ties to the Japanese Yakuza, and is possibly connected to the suspected car-bomb murder of Steve's mother (a death originally ruled an accident). When his father investigated this as a member of the HPD Organized Crime Task Force, he began to dig too far into the corruption, forcing him to lay off the investigation. He nonetheless saved all his evidence in a toolbox, all of which was left to his son in the hope that he would someday conclude his father's work. Another story arc involves the reasons behind Chin Ho's departure from the HPD after being accused of stealing cash from the HPD asset forfeiture vault. McGarrett accepted Chin Ho onto the task force as he was his father's protégé. As the series progresses, it is revealed that a mole within the HPD framed Chin Ho for the theft, and that this mole was also possibly connected to McGarrett, Sr.'s old corruption probe. The name Five-0 is, contrary to what one might think, is not a refrence to how one of the names criminals have for the police is "five-0" but it comes from when McGarrett, "Danno", Chin Ho and Kono were watching a video of one of McGarrett's old high school football games, he was asked why he had a number 50 one his jersey, since there is no number 50 in football, he told them that it was actually 5-0, which is Hawaiian slang for a non-native (I.E, someone who is a descendant of one of people who settled in Hawaii), so they decided to call there unit, Five-0. (Info from Wikipeadia, execpt for the name part) Battle vs. Project Militia (by KevlarNinja) Project Militia﻿ Five-0 In Hawaii, Dr. Pickman has opened a new lab. He is doing some paperwork surrounded by two members of the Project Millita. In the area surrounding the lab (which includes a valcano), two more Milita members are keeping watch. Meanwhile, Steve McGarrett, Danno, and three police officers are sneaking up to make a bust. One officer sneaks up behind a Millita thug and fires his taser gun and the thug falls to the ground, screaming in pain. McGarrett, Danno, and the officers run out of cover, shouting "Five-0, hands in the air!" McGarrett turns to Danno and tells him, "Book'em, Danno." Just as Danno is about to cuff the thug, something rushes past his head. It hits a nearby tree. Danno pulls it out, and says "It looks like a dart." Danno turns and sees the second patrol guard, reloading his Tranq gun. Danno shouts "Weapons free!" and an officer armed with a HK416 kills the other guard. Project Militia The group runs toward the lab. Dr. Pickman and his guards hear them and pick up there weapons. One of the guards run outside and kills an officer with his M4. Five-0 Another officer kills the thug with his MP5A3. Project Militia Meanwhile, the thug who was tasered has caught up and shoots the MP5A3 officer in the back. Five-0 Another officer armed with a HK416 kills the Uzi thug. Project Militia Dr. Pickman and his remaining guard run out toward the valcano. The gaurd kills the last officer with his M4 carbine. Five-0 Danno and McGarrett fallow Pickman and his goon up a trail to the top of the valcano. McGarrett, who's armed with a MP5A3, empties his last clip into the goon. Project Militia Dr. Pickman starts firing randomly behind him with a Glock-23, but every shot misses. He stops dead in his tracks at the edge of the valcano. He turns around. Danno shoots him with his Kel Tec PF-9. Dr. Pickman falls to his death at the lava inside the valcano. Project Militia McGarrett pats Danno on the shoulder and says "Good work, Danno." Winner: Five-0 Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Five-0 won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here.﻿ Battle vs. Shinda Sekai Sensen (by IslamLEGION) Prologue Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean TBW Five-0 Headquarters Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua are standing around the table, discussing about the case. "So far we have the series of bombing and murders all over Hawaii," said McGarrett "but somehow the culprits just gone out of thin air everytime we chase them" "Yeah, the only evidence we could find is this," said Danny as he drops the emblem on the table. Kono takes it and examines it. "Judging by the emblem, it must be the Shinda Sekai Sensen," said Kono. "Shinda Sekai Sensen?" asked Chin Ho. "The terrorist group famous for targeting anything religious. It appears that they want to destroy all religions in the world." explains Kono. TBC Main Battle Five-0: Shinda Sekai Sensen: TBA Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Female Warriors